Alana Bloodmoon.
Alana Bloodmoon is a vampire first appearing in the fanfiction Bloodsucker. Appearence. Alana is a 3000 year old vampire but takes the appearence of a ten year old girl. She has pale skin, Red eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. She wears black robes, a black cape with a red inside, black pants, black shoes, and a heart shaped sapphire necklace around her neck. Since she is a vampire, she also has fangs. Personality. At first Alana acts spoiled and bratty, showing little concern for mortals to the point that she threw Kenny into a wall, resulting in a violent death, after he sexually harrased her, she shows no signs of caring. As the story progresses she shows her true self, coming off as a lonely girl who never had a friend in her life. Powers. Since she is a vampire, she is granted with many supernatural powers. 'Immortality : '''Being a vampire means she is immortal, and cannot be killed by normal means. Her immortality was the cause of Kenny's permanent death. '''Fast healing: '''She is able to heal faster then mortals can, shown when she quickly recovers from the severe injuries given to her by Wendy Testaburger . '''Flight: '''She is capable of sustaining flight. '''Teleportation: '''She can vanish from one spot and reappear in other places. She has demonstrated this several times. Her teleportation is characterized by her vanishing into a black mist then reappearing in the same manner. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Her vampire powers gives her supernatural and nearly impossible strength. She has demontrated this several times, such as throwing Kenny into a wall hard enough to leave him a pile of mush, being able to fight werewolves with ease, and others. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Alana is able to move at nearly impossible speeds, allowing her to close the distance between her and her targets in seconds. '''Magic: '''She is capable of using powerful magic, though she doesn't use it much. '''Mind control: '''She is able to bend certain beings to her will. She demonstrated this when she manipulated Sharon Marsh's mind into alowing her to stay at Stan's house. '''Transformation: '''Her pure vampire blood allows her to transform into a being reminescent of the vampire lord from Skyrim. '''Summoning horse: '''She is able to call her undead horse, Shadow , by using a special ring . '''Alchemy: '''Alana is capable of brewing potions for certain situations. 'Necromancy : '''Alana, being a vampire, has certain control over undead creatures. Weaknesses. Despite its advantages, there are downsides to being a vampire. '''Weakness to Sun: '''As Alana is a vampire, she is weak against sunlight. However, as she is a pureblood vampire , she is able to come into contact with sunlight without burning to ash, unlike weaker vampires. '''Weakness to Fire: '''Being a vampire gives her certain vulnerablilities to fire. '''Silver: '''Similer to werewolves , she is weak against silver, though to a lesser degree then her canine enemies. Relationships. Stan Marsh. Her relationship with Stan starts out rocky. At first she is constantly annoying him and getting on his nerves. Through time their relationship begins to soften. At one point Alana admits to Stan that she never had a friend in her life, to which Stan tells her he ''is ''her friend. He comforts Alana when she shows dispair, and has not once turned his back on her. Romance. Though they started with a rocky friendship, Alana fell in love with Stan when she first met him. Their relationship develops to where Stan chooses Alana over Wendy, ending with both admiting their love to eachother. When Stan was near death, Alana did the only thing she could to save her love, turn him into a vampire. Wendy Testaburger. Alana's relationship with Wendy is more of an intense rivalry. Alana has hated Wendy since the moment they met due to Wendy's werewolf blood. The rivalry comes to an end when Wendy confronts Stan and Alana in the lost forest. Kenny McCormick. Alana's interaction with Kenny is brief. The two have only ever interacted once. Kenny sexually harrased Alana on the school playground, resulting in her throwing him into a wall, to his death. Since they are both immortals, this action has caused Kenny's permanent death. Maria Bloodmoon. Maria is Alana's younger sister. The two are very close and tell eachother about their own problems . Alana comorts Maria in times when she needs it and she cares dearly about her younger sister. Maria was in tears when she meets Alana again after 2,000 years. Rorik Bloodmoon. Rorik is Alana and Maria's older brother. He is cruel to his younger siblings, and does not show any care when they are in danger. He goes as far as to make fun of Alana and Stan when he realizes the two are in love with eachother. He is easily able to overpower both of his sisters and even goes as far as to hurt Alana emotionally when he violently stabs Stan and carelessly tosses him away. Shadow. Shadow is Alana's undead horse. He was a gift for her 1000th birthday. Shadow has shown a great deal of loyalty to Alana. Trivia. *Although she is depicted as being pale in the stories, in pictures she has normal color skin. This was done because if she had been made pale in the pictures, her fangs would blend in with her skin and be nearly impossible to see. *Her middle name, Alucard, is Dracula spelled backwards.